Akeldama, Lord
Lord Akeldama is a rove vampire of London, and close friends with Alexia. He is one of the oldest vampires in London. He is also the adoptive father of Prudence Maccon. His house is located "off Russell Square." Gail chose this square for many reasons, but really because this is the location of the hotel she stayed in as a child with her Mum. Appearance Lord Akeldama is blondSoulless, Chapter 2, with a pixie faceGail Carriger's blog: http://gailcarriger.livejournal.com/155824.html and fangs that are 'like the perfect dress sword... quite subtle fangs for a man of his reputation'Blameless, Chapter 15. This seems to imply that his fangs are small and delicate, though they are also described as very, very sharp.Soulless, Chapter 2 An admirer once described him as having "the face of Ganymede on earth."Prudence, Chapter 1 He is known as the leader of fashion, and his personal style is flamboyant and foppish, with lace, ruffles, and daring haute-couture such as brocade gloves and three-inch heels.Soulless, ch. 2 Personality "Outrageous was a very good way of describing Lord Akeldama."Soulless, Chapter 2 History He was "created" by Queen Matakara, who was the oldest living vampire before her death. It is not entirely certain when or where Lord Akeldama was born or when his metamorphosis occurred, but it was possibly in the Ancient WorldGail Carriger's Blog: http://gailcarriger.livejournal.com/177089.html. Rue suspects he may be Greek in origin. He has a longstanding dislike of Countess Nadasdy. Lord Akeldama's Drones Drones in the Finishing School series: * Peanut * Bolo * Pilpo * Dingle Drones in the Parasol Protectorate series: * Biffy * Emmet Wilberforce Bootbottle-Fipps * Eustace * Shabumpkin * Tizzy Drones in the Custard Protocol series: * Winkle In the Books ''Curtsies & Conspiracies Lord Akeldama meets Sophronia, and afterwards shows some interest in her abilities as an intelligencer. Waistcoats & Weaponry Lord Akeldama continues to court Sophronia in a professional sense, sending her small gifts on occasion. Manners & Mutiny ''Coming soon ''Soulless Sometime in their history, he and Alexia became good friends, and Alexia sometimes came to Lord Akeldama for advice, particularly when it involved the supernatural. Changeless ''Coming soon ''Blameless ''Coming soon ''Heartless ''Coming soon ''Timeless ''Coming soon ''Prudence ''Coming soon Trivia * Lord Akeldama goes by the code name "Goldenrod" while working with Zayed in Timeless. * His name comes from the Aramaic word (חקל דמא), which translates to "field of blood," and is the name of the place where Judas Iscariot is said to have died. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akeldama * Lord Akeldama has many, many drones, one of which was Biffy. * Lord Akeldama's preferred weapon is an articulated Haladie crossed with a war scythe designed to kill both supernaturals and mortals. Closed, it's described in Soulless as a "a gilded pipe with multiple joints, mounted on the mantle." To open: "He pressed hard at a hidden button in the midpoint and a curved, hook-like, blade sprung out each end of the pipe and clicked into place. One was sharpened ironwood, the other solid silver." * The narrator, Emily Gray, mispronounces Lord Akeldama's name in the audiobook of Soulless ''because producers did not ask Gail about pronunciation until the second book was about to release. Normally, Gail doesn't much care but it's important that Lord Akeldama's name is said they way it is in her brain for reasons that will become clear in the Custard Protocol series. Links * Lord Akeldama character study, at Gail's blog. * Lord A runs a series of advice columns, Dear Lord Akeldama, on Gail's blog. * The Mad Hatter interviews Lord Akeldama. * Want a dress-up doll for Lord Akeldama? Here's a great option from Doll Divine ~ Dandy Maker. * Lord Akeldama manga art. * The Mad Hatter Interviews Alexia, Conall & Lord Akeldama Trivia * Lord Akeldama goes by the code name "Goldenrod" while working with Zayed in ''Timeless. * His name comes from the Aramaic word (חקל דמא), which translates to "field of blood," and is the name of the place where Judas Iscariot is said to have died. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akeldama * Lord Akeldama has many, many drones, one of which was Biffy. * Lord Akeldama's preferred weapon is an articulated Haladie crossed with a war scythe designed to kill both supernaturals and mortals. Closed, it's described in Soulless as a "a gilded pipe with multiple joints, mounted on the mantle." To open: "He pressed hard at a hidden button in the midpoint and a curved, hook-like, blade sprung out each end of the pipe and clicked into place. One was sharpened ironwood, the other solid silver." * Lord Akeldama uses lemon scents and takes a little bit of lemon in his tea. Images Akeldama.jpg|Akeldama Manga Sketches 1 Akeldama1.jpg|Akeldama Manga Sketches 2 Akeldama2.jpg|Akeldama Manga Sketches 3 Links * Lord Akeldama character study, at Gail's blog. * List of Lord Akeldama blog posts at Gail's blog. * The Mad Hatter interviews Lord Akeldama. * Want a dress-up doll for Lord Akeldama? Here's a great option from Doll Divine ~ Dandy Maker Quotes * “'What do you want?" Sophronia was moved to exasperation. 'Me? Stockings and breeches to come back in fashion. I do miss seeing a man's calves.'” (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 15th Test) * "Lord Akeldama was dressed in emerald satin with a cream-and-gold striped waistcoat, and a cream silk cravat tied over with an emerald ribbon. He wore a gold-and-emerald tie pin that give Dimity a small case of the vapors." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Crisis Six) * “A vampire, like a lady, never reveals his true age.” (Soulless, Chapter Two) * “In this particular instance, he stroked her hand fondly. There was no attraction in the movement. 'Sweetling,' he had once said, 'you are at no more risk with me in that regard than you are in danger of me unexpectedly biting you--both being equal impossibilities. In the one case, I do not possess the necessary equipment upon contact, in the other case you do not.'” (Soulless, Chapter Two) * “Werewolves have been susceptible to the gentler sex for as long as I can remember, and that is a very long time, indeed.” (Soulless, Chapter Two) * “'What if I arrange to be around Lord Akeldama during the full moon?' The earl looked daggers. 'I am certain he would be extremely helpful in a fight. He could ruthlessly flatter all your attackers into abject submission.'” (''Soulless'', Chapter Four) * “Lord Akeldama waggled a wrist limply in the air. 'There is a sizable game in motion, my darlings. I depend upon you all to play it with your usual consummate skill.” (Soulless, Chapter Nine) * “'I believe the defining moment was when certain persons, who shall remain nameless, objected to my fuchsia silk striped waistcoat. I loved that waistcoat. I put my foot down, right then and there; I do not mind telling you!' To punctuate his deeply offended feelings, he stamped one silver-and-pearl-decorated high heel firmly. 'No one tells me what I can and cannot wear!' He snapped up a lace fan from where it lay on a hall table and fanned himself vigorously with it for emphasis.” (Soulless, Chapter Nine) * “The vampire's eyes were open, and he was staring at her intently. It was as though he were trying to speak to her with simply the power of a glare. Alexia did not speak glare-ish.” (Soulless, Chapter Ten) * “My dearest girl,' said the vampire finally, examining Lord Maccon with an exhausted but appreciative eye, 'such a banquet. Never been one to favor werewolves myself, but he is very well equipped, now, is he not?' Miss Tarabotti gave him an arch look. 'My goodies,' she warned. 'Humans,' chuckled the vampire, 'so possessive.” (Soulless, Chapter Thirteen) * “Sometimes I can even pick up messages intended for other aethographors.' He frowned a moment. 'Story of my life, if you think about it.” (Changeless, Chapter Five) * "That soul-stealer, the one the Edict Keepers warn us of? The reason for all this twaddle? Her name was Al-Zabba and she was a relative or sorts." (Blameless, Chapter Fifteen) * “Lord Akeldama sighed. 'You lovebirds, how will I endure such flirtations constantly in my company? How déclassé, Lord Maccon, to love your own wife.” (Heartless, Chapter One) * “If left together for too long, the two of them might actually take over the civilized world, through sheer application of snide remarks.” (Heartless, Chapter Two) * “Oh, dear me, no. Then I should be known as that vampire with all the cats.” (Heartless, Chapter Eight) * “'Well, if you insist. But, my dearest flower, how ghastly to consider that such a mustache must shadow the clean-shaven grandeur of my domicile.' Lord Akeldama was rumored to insist that all his drones go without the dreaded lip skirt. The vampire had once had the vapors upon encountering an unexpected mustache around a corner of his hallway. Muttonchops were permitted in moderation, and only because they were currently all the rage among the most fashionable of London's gentlemen-about-town. Even so, they must be as well tended as the topiary of Hampton Court.” (Heartless, Chapter Eight) * “She wondered if the immortal's avoidance of life's ugliness was a matter of survival or bigotry. Lord Akeldama did so love to know all the gossip about the mundane world, but it was in the manner of a cat amusing himself among the butterflies without a need to interfere should their wings get torn off. They were only butterflies, after all.” (''Heartless'' , Chapter Nine) * “Lord Akeldama never did anything by halves, especially if he might double it at three times the expense.” (Timeless, Chapter One) * “'My hallway,' remarked Lord Akeldama, 'has never seen such lively action. And that, my sugarplums, is saying something!” (Timeless, Chapter Three) * "Lord Akeldama did so enjoy making a spectacle of himself. Luckily, signs were beginning to indicate that Prudence felt similarly on the subject. Two peas in a very sparkly pod." (Timeless, Chapter Five) * "The man was, after all, too outrageous for fatherhood. The vampire side of his character being, in Ivy's universe, far less a thing than his scandalous comportment and flamboyant dress." (Timeless, Chapter Five) * "As was often the case with Lord Akeldama, while he seemed to be doing a good deal of the talking, in the end Biffy and Lyall found themselves transferring to him the bulk of the information. Professor Lyall was not happy with this, but Biffy was comfortable knowing that the vampire enjoyed collecting information, but rarely did he put it to any concrete use. He was rather like a little old biddy who collected demitasse teacups that she then set upon a shelf to admire." (''Timeless'', Chapter Thirteen) * “The burden of a spy, Lord Akeldama always said, was not in the knowing of things but in knowing when to tell such things to others.” (Timeless, Chapter Fifteen) * "I don't trust serendipity, Professor Lyall. I don't trust it at all.' No one missed the fact that the vampire was, for once, using someone's proper name." (Timeless, Chapter Fifteen) * “He wielded verbal italics as if they were capable of actual bodily harm.” (Prudence, Chapter One) References Category:Vampire Category:Characters Category:Shadow Council Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Finishing School characters Category:Custard Protocol Characters